The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0013’.
‘PEQZ0013’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0013’ has bright white colored inflorescences held above dark green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat on a semi-trailing plant with semi double flowers.
‘PEQZ0013’ originates from a cross-pollination in a controlled breeding program made in April 2010, in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was a more heat sensitive unpatented proprietary plant of P. peltatum x P. x hortorum parentage ‘PEZ-AA5008-10’. The male parent of ‘PEQZ0013’ was a taller plant of P. x hortorum descent ‘PEZ-AN2018-01’. The resultant seed was sown in December 2010.
‘PEQZ0013’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0013’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.